Hello?
by Akatsuki-Itachi
Summary: Songfic, oneshoot. Habla sobre los sentimientos de Draco al perder a alguien querido... Por favor leed la nota de autor antes de leer el fic.


**Notas de Autor: este es mi primer fic de HP. En el final hay un poco (muy, muy poco) de slash, pero no es lo más importante del fic, es tan sólo un añadido que quise hacerle como amante del slash que soy... El final aún está pendiente de cambios ya que donde suelo escribir no ha gustado mucho, espero que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala (no muy mala porfa, que me deprimo! XD).**

**Es un songfic que habla sobre los sentimientos de Draco al perder a alguien querido... como no conozco la verdadera relación entre Draco y sus padres pues más bien casi todo ha salido de mi loca cabecita... Al final está la canción traducida.**

**Y para acabar ya, el Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos y nunca lo serán, bla bla, pertenecen a Rowling.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ojos plateados leían con avidez cada palabra que le mostraba aquel amarillento papel. La noticia en el periódico no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, y todo el comedor se mantenía en silencio, expectantes, esperando la reacción del joven rubio. Las palabras se le clavaban en lo más profundo de su alma sin que su siempre imperturbable rostro diera muestra alguna de sus emociones. Con deliberada lentitud volvió a doblar el periódico y lo dejó a un lado en la mesa, dispuesto a desayunar como cualquier otro día normal. Claro que, el día que acababa de empezar se merecía cualquier adjetivo menos el de "normal", y en eso podía estar de acuerdo cualquiera que acabara de enterarse a través de un maldito periódico de que el ser que le había dado la vida había muerto el día anterior.

Ajeno a las miradas, cada vez menos numerosas ante su falta de reacción, el rubio Slytherin salió del gran comedor ignorando a cualquiera que le hablara, camino a las primeras clases sin haber probado apenas bocado.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, Hello..._

La mañana pasó lenta para el joven de 16 años. Apenas prestó atención a las clases, manteniéndose en silencio con su máscara de frialdad inamovible. Cuando llegó la hora de dirigirse de nuevo al gran comedor para la comida del mediodía, Draco esquivó hábilmente a cualquiera con intención de pegarse a él para mostrarle su compasión. Salió a los exteriores del colegio, nevados por la época invernal, y se perdió por los terrenos solitarios a esa hora. Sólo quería respirar aire frío.

Miró al cielo, las nubes presagiaban tormenta, al igual que en su alma.

Menos de un mes antes estuvo en su casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, como acostumbraba a hacer. El estado de su madre, enferma desde hacía meses, había empeorado aunque todos se empeñaran en ocultárselo. Ella era, quizá, el único ser al que se había permitido amar durante años, y ahora no podía más que mostrarse impotente ante el mal que la consumía y la arrancaba de su lado sin remedio. Fueron unas tristes vacaciones, y aún empeoraron cuando le obligaron a volver a Hogwarts como si no pasara nada. Después, sólo una semana antes de recibir el maldito periódico, su padre le había escrito hablándole de la recuperación de su madre, de que su estado mejoraba cada vez más. La noticia le había llenado de alegría. Ahora sabía que todo había sido una burda mentira.

Ojalá hubiera tenido alguien en quien descargar su ira, su pena, su rabia, su tristeza. ¿Amigos? Sí, los tenía. Pero sus supuestos "amigos" jamás entenderían como se sentía. Le darían un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo y en un par de días lo habrían olvidado todo. Pero él no. No podía. Y antes que sentirse abandonado por quienes se suponía que debían apoyarle, prefería fingir que no pasaba nada. No tenía con quien hablar, pero eso no iba a matarlo tampoco...

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, Don't cry..._

Sonrió tristemente. ¿Morir? Sí, claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasión durante aquella interminable mañana. Pero en cualquier caso no solucionaría nada con eso. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Si ni siquiera hablaba de sus sentimientos, no iba a permitirse tampoco llorar, ni aunque fuera en soledad.

Una lechuza negra llegó volando hasta donde él se encontraba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Había esperado que al hacerlo todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero no. Ahí estaba. Llevaba un pergamino que al instante reconoció como proveniente de su padre. Dejando al pájaro ir de nuevo, el chico de ojos grises desenrolló la misiva con cuidado, admirando la elegante caligrafía. No necesitaba leer para saber cuál era el contenido de la carta, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al hacerlo, dejando caer la carta al suelo. Su padre le confirmaba la noticia y le pedía perdón por habérselo ocultado. Nunca imaginó que a pesar del renombre de su familia, la noticia saliera a la luz tan pronto y de forma tan pública. Y cuando le mandó la anterior carta sabía que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, pero fue motivado por su esposa que mintió a Draco: ella no quería que su hijo abandonara la escuela durante los días que tardara en finalmente morir. No quería tampoco que se preocupara por ella. Había sido su última voluntad y había sido cumplida: Draco jamás sospechó nada mientras su madre dejaba la vida.

Le protegieron con una mentira, y ahora él se protegía con otra: la de que no pasaba nada.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie más tiempo por sí mismo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la nieve. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, dificultosa. Sus ojos habían vuelto a cerrarse con fuerza y el color rojo adornaba su rostro generalmente pálido. No iba a llorar. No debía hacerlo. No podía permitírselo. Llorar era de niños y él ya no lo era. Había dejado de serlo unas horas antes al conocer la pérdida de todo cuanto lo ataba a su niñez. Intentó aferrarse al recuerdo del cálido regazo materno, de las caricias en su cabello suave, el perfume de mujer que flotaba en su cuarto cuando de pequeño le arropaba antes de dormir, las palabras de consuelo, de aliento, de reproche, de orgullo... todo cuanto lo unía a su madre: sólo un puñado de recuerdos.

En su estado no fue capaz de escuchar las pisadas que se aproximaban por su espalda lentamente, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado en la nieve momentos antes. Unos brazos cálidos lo estrecharon por la espalda en un abrazo reconfortante, consolador. Un perfume ya conocido por él le confirmó la identidad de quien estaba junto a él en ese momento. No, no estaba solo. Y por desesperante que fuera una situación, él siempre estaba a su lado.

El rubio Slytherin se giró para aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo que estaba junto a él. Y el joven de cabellos oscuros alborotados y ojos color esmeralda acarició el rubio cabello de su pareja con suavidad, sin pronunciar una palabra, conociéndole lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en momentos así él prefería el silencio.

Sólo una cristalina lágrima se atrevió a deslizarse por las pálidas mejillas, ahora sonrojadas, antes de que su existencia fuera borrada por la temblorosa mano de su dueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hello – Evanescence:**

_La campana del recreo vuelve a sonar  
Nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez  
¿Nadie te dijo que ella no respiraba?_

Hola, soy tu mente, dándote alguien con quien hablar, Hola... Si sonrío y no creo  
Sé que pronto despertaré de este sueño  
No intentes repararme, no estoy roto  
Hola, Soy la mentira que vive para que te puedas ocultar, No llores...

De pronto sé que no estoy durmiendo  
Hola, todavía estoy aquí  
Todo lo que ha quedado del ayer...


End file.
